


Goodnight, Sir

by EzraStardust



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, this ship needs more fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: A Thrawn/Slavin oneshot. Poor Captain Slavin can't get any sleep. Until he receives a late night visit from his superior, that is.





	Goodnight, Sir

Captain Slavin turned over and glanced at the clock. 10:30. He sighed. His arm was giving him pins and needles again.  _Those blasted Rebels,_ he thought crossly, but couldn’t remain angry. He was exhausted by the events on Ryloth - despite it being some time ago - and needed to rest.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. “Um, who is it?” He asked, trying to sound dignified. The door opened and Slavin saw the familiar face of Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Chiss’ crimson eyes showed a look of concern. “Captain Slavin, forgive my intrusion, but are you feeling quite well?”

Slavin sighed again. “Well, my arm’s healed,” he muttered. “Excellent,” A small smile crossed Thrawn’s face. Although Thrawn didn’t see eye to eye with Slavin on certain subjects, he had a strange fondness for the captain. He couldn’t really explain it. “Slavin, you look so tired,” He murmured. The captain rubbed his eyes. “I can’t sleep,” he said.

Adjusting his dressing gown slightly, Thrawn approached Slavin’s bed. “Admiral?” Slavin stammered slightly. “Wha-?” “Don’t fret, Slavin,” Thrawn’s voice was soft and silky. “I’m just going to help you fall asleep.” He reached out and began stroking Slavin’s cheek. 

“Admiral?” “Yes?” Slavin gulped slightly. “You know what I said earlier? About the Twi’leks?” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” Thrawn smiled. “No need to worry, Captain. I forgive you. I don’t believe in revenge.” Slavin gave a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank you, sir,” He shivered slightly.

“Are you feeling cold, Slavin?” Asked Thrawn. “A little,” Slavin murmured. “Well then,” said Thrawn. “I’ll just have to warm you up,” The admiral slowly removed his dressing gown. In the dim light, Slavin could see his glistening blue skin. The muscles on Thrawn’s arms, chest and stomach seemed to ripple slightly.  _Oh, my._  Thought Slavin.  _He’s so beautiful. How could I ever have doubted him?_

Thrawn slowly pulled back the covers and climbed into bed, nestling comfortably beside Slavin. He wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace and Slavin felt better almost instantly. A relaxed smile came over his face and he sighed happily. 

“There we go,” cooed Thrawn. “Feeling better now, Slavin?” “Yes, I am,” Slavin replied. “I might as well stay with you until morning,” Thrawn murmured. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” “Oh, yes, sir,” Thrawn smirked a little. “I thought so.” He purred.

Slavin felt Thrawn’s fingers lightly tapping his stomach and under his arms. “Don’t you dare!” He giggled as Thrawn began tickling him. “Admiral, please! I’m too weak to defend myself!” He laughed, wriggling happily as the tickle fight continued. 

Then, Thrawn took him by complete surprise. He held Slavin closer and gently kissed him. Slavin’s heart missed a beat. Thrawn sighed. “Slavin, I should have told you this earlier,” He admitted, his cheeks turning purple as he blushed. “I love you, Captain.” It was Slavin’s turn to blush. “I know, Thrawn. So do I,” he confessed.

Thrawn smiled. “Kiss me again, darling,” He whispered. They kissed again. Slavin gave a soft moan as Thrawn pushed his tongue into his mouth.  _It’s so good… His lips are so soft…_   Thrawn purred like a cat as he held Slavin close.  _His mouth tastes so good…_  The kiss felt like it could have lasted a lifetime.

When their lips parted, a wave of relaxation washed over both of them. Slavin stifled a yawn. Thrawn giggled softly. “Awww, someone’s feeling sleepy…” Slavin smiled drowsily. He was already finding it hard to keep his eyes open. “Hold me, sweetheart…” He whispered, as Thrawn began gently rubbing his shoulders. “Shhhh…” Thrawn whispered lovingly in his ear. “Just relax, Captain… My dear Slavin…”

Slavin closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Thrawn. Laying his head on the Admiral’s chest, he could hear the slow, soothing rhythm of Thrawn’s heartbeat. He yawned softly, starting to drift off to sleep. “Goodnight, sir…” He murmured, his voice little more than a whisper. Thrawn smiled, running his fingers through Slavin’s hair. “Goodnight, Captain Slavin,” He whispered drowsily. “Sweet dreams, my dear.”

* * *


End file.
